1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to movable partitions installations, and more particularly concerns a novel structure comprising a combination of a base trim and complementary retainer clips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional demountable partition systems utilize a clip-on base system wherein the clips are screw-attached to the partition. The clips are normally screw-attached to a deep legged floor runner or to the supporting studs. The systems require a base with a cavity that is sufficient to accept a gauge clip and the head of a screw. Many of these systems do not match the decor of other components and are often aesthetically unacceptable.